


Support Group of Strong Female Characters

by KittyPaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And our favorite brave feminists show up to give her a hand, Fluff, Gen, Most characters and relationships are just mentioned, Sophie needs someone to go to her problems with, Strong Female Characters, Support Group, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: Sophie Foster, from day one in the Lost Cities, has a group of people she meets in her dreams - Hermione, Annabeth, Princess Leia - people she's read about in books or seen in movies in the human world.Throughout the series, our favorite heroine struggles with her nightmares - so instead, she shifts to the part of her brain where she can talk it out with them.She's not entirely sure if it's real - but she thinks it is. And either way, it's extremely helpful.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Sophie Foster & Annabeth Chase, Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster & Hermione Granger, Sophie Foster & Leia Organa, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

Sophie rubbed her eyes, clapping her hands and shutting the blinds and turning off the lights. But as she lie back on her pillow, she found it near impossible to fall asleep. After all the running and finding out she was an elf and being sent to the Lost Cities and drugging her family and wiping their memories and suddenly being a foster child in an extravagent castle, the sleep thing just wasn't working.

Still, she closed her eyes, remembering that you can still get a little bit of rest just lying still with your eyes closed. As she did so, something strange happened.

It wasn't exactly like transferring to a dream. She was still fully conscious, and yet... she descended into some sort of other place anyway? It was mostly a black, empty void, but with three smiling young women.

Wait - she knew who those were!

That was Hermione Granger? From _Harry Potter_?

And Annabeth Chase? From _Percy Jackson_?

And Princess Leia Organa? Like from _Star Wars_?

This on top of the whole elf revelation?!

The only thing she could manage to get out of her mouth was - "What?"

"I see you've begun your journey," said Annabeth with a nostalgic smile. "You know who we are?"

"Well - yeah. I've read about you guys, and I've seen you -" she nodded at Leia "-in movies."

"I'm still not quite certain about what movies are yet," Leia admitted. "From what Hermione and Annbeth say, it seems to be a bit like a Holodrama."

"Is that the Star Wars equivalent of a movie?" Sophie wondered. Leia didn't get that, but Hermione answered.

"Pretty much."

Sophie took a deep breath, still processing all of this. "Um... okay. What am I doing here? Are you guys real?"

"Was I like this when I first joined?" Annabeth whispered to Hermione.

"You were worse," Hermione informed her. "Your wisdom goddess instincts demanded logic. This... Force thing... isn't logical."

"The way you're here is different for everyone," Leia explained. "I first created this place from the cosmic Force, reaching out to other stories. Hermione accessed it somehow with magic, and I was able to coach her through her journey. After that, Annabeth's goddess mother demanded she be allowed our help, and with our combined expertise, Hermione and I guided her through _her_ journey."

"You've accessed this place with your telepathy," Annabeth added. "And listen, girl, we can all sense that you're important and you have a _long_ story ahead of you. You're gonna have to be brave."

" _I_ can sense it," Leia corrected. "You two just have a feeling."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Right. We Just wanted to let you know... we're here for you, really. And if there's anything you need us to help you through, you'll know how to find us."

Before Sophie could ask any more questions, they dissappeared, and Sophie sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. She'd slept soundly all the way until morning.

She cracked a smile. Maybe, if it could at least help her get some sleep, talking to fictional characters wouldn't be _that_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue! You'll see them coaching Sophie through it all starting next chapter. I'll pull moments out of the books and used them.
> 
> Next up is going to be after her kidnapping, when she's dealing with that. Some time after that, Alden's mind break. Sophie needs the help of her new friends and she will get it.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! Subscribe/bookmark for future updates, leave kudos and comments to make me feel good about myself, etc. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Sophie's kidnapping.

Sophie had been getting nightmares for a while after her kidnapping. But she still refused to take sedatives. Ever. She still had PTSD.

Which was why she was pleseantly suprised when she fell into a peaceful sleep one night, surrounded by a black void and... Hermione, Annabeth, and Leia. Oh, right. She'd forgotten about this.

And when she'd remembered, she'd convinced herself it was a dream.

Apparently not.

"Hello, Sophie," Hermione greeted. "We had a feeling you could use some help."

"You got kidnapped, right?" Annabeth checked. "We don't know a ton about what's going on for you. We really just show up when Leia says you need us."

"I can sense it when she's distressed!" Leia argued.

"Yes, well, with no offense to Sophie, we really need to make this quick. Percy can get up to stuff in his cabin when I'm asleep and he's not," Annabeth informed them. "For example, I once climed out of bed and found that he'd put glue on my feet when he slept. I tried to punish him by not kissing him for a week. It's not fair for him to be that irresistable."

"We'll make sure it's quick then," Hermione promised. Then she considered for a second. "Or, you can leave early if you need to. If Ron wasn't so afraid of me, he'd probably do the same."

"Are those burn marks?" Leia suddenly said with a gasp, grabbing her wrists. "How did this happen?"

"Well... I think there might have been this... unregistered... py-ro-kin-e-tic." Sophie was still having trouble with this new world. "That or it was Fintan. I'm not sure. I think he did worse to Dex. Dex wanted to protect me. I..." her voice broke.

"Shh," Hermione calmed her. "How about you focus on the bright side. Did anything... good eventually happen?"

"Well..." Sophie considered it.

"It can be stupid," Leia prodded.

"As a child of Athena, I can't usually condone that," Annabeth admitted. "But in this case, the dumbest of bright sides might be all there is."

"Um..." Sophei tried to think. "Well, it's really inconsequential, but my crush missed me when he thought I was dead. That's a plus, I guess."

"You have a crush?!" They all chorused.

"Careful," Hermione warned. "You might actually end up falling for his scruffy best friend."

"Or he might turn out to be working with evil Titans," Annabeth added.

"Or he might be your long lost twin brother," Leia put in.

"I'm pretty sure none of those things are going to happen," Sophie promised. As far as she knew, there were no Titans in the Lost Cities. And the whole twin thing from Star Wars was kind of far-fetched for real life. But what Hermione said about falling for the scruffy best friend...

Obviously she was talking about her experience falling for Ron rather than Harry. But Sophie could only think of Keefe.

Something she'd have to shake from her head because Keefe would always be just a friend.

And even if it was an extremely inconsequential detail, somehow she felt a lot better from the lighthearted conversation already. Maybe she'd be okay. "Thank you, guys," she said sincerely. "Really. Your conversations help a lot."

"I'm glad to help," Annabeth said crisply. "Now I gotta sign off. I'm fairly certain my idiotic boyfriend just put something very sticky in my hair. Most likely jelly."

"I'm glad Ron's too afraid of me to do that," Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"And Han is much to afraid of me," Leia added.

"Percy fears me, all right. He's just an idiot and doesn't think about the consequences." Annabeth huffed. "See you guys later." She blinked out.

"Well, I hope you wake up rested," Leia said. Hermione wished her well also, and they both dissappeared.

Sophie's eyes blinked open to the light of the morning. And her mood was a whole lot brighter than it had ever been since her kidnapping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alden's mind break

"Alright, what is it this time?"

Sophie's eyes snapped open, so she found herself once again in the void where she met with Annabeth, Hermione, and Leia. She sighed in relief. She'd been looking forward to this, ever since...

"Alden's mind broke."

They stared at her for a minute. Then Leia said, "Sophie, we love you, but we also have absolutely no idea what that means."

"Well... elves are kind of susceptible to guilt. It's not good for them, so their conscience can shatter, basiacally leaving them without any sense of their life or anything. I don't know how to describe it," Sophie apologized.

"It's like getting a dementors kiss?" said Hermione.

"Kind of," Sophie agreed.

"Okay. I can kind of go with that, I guess."

"I don't know what a dementor's kiss is, but I think I kind of get Sophie's explanation." That was Leia.

Annabeth just nodded, ever the Athena kid who had both read _Harry Potter_ and was able to understand what Sophie said. "Now, who is Alden?"

"I guess... he's Fitz, Biana and Alvar's Dad -"

"Biana's her best friend," Hermione remembered.

"And Fitz is her boyfriend," Leia added. Sophie's cheeks heated up.

"Um. No. He's just a friend."

"Yeah, Keefe's her boyfriend, remember?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend, guys!"

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Sophie, you are ridiculously beautiful." _She clearly hasn't seen other elves_ , Sophie thought. "There is no freaking way you don't have a boyfriend, unless you're incredibly oblivious."

"I'm neither!" Sophie insisted.

"Then you're incredibly oblivious," the three of them chorused.

Sophie didn't realize that they'd distracted her very smartly from her troubles with Alden. She sighed. "Thanks, guys. You made me forget about it for a while. Really, thanks."

"Now now, don't go remembering it," Leia said, wagging her fingers. "It's not your fault."

"But I should be able to heal him! And now Fitz isn't talking to me, and all of the Vackers have gone basically _insane_ , Della is doing weird things like singing Alden's favorite songs or baking his favorite treats, and _I should be able to fix it and Mr. Forkle hasn't letting me -_ "

"Hold on. You're going to need to explain all that," Annabeth informed her.

"Okay. So, I'm the Moonlark -"

" _Explain_."

Sophie's long explanation about Mr. Forkle and Project Moonlark - at least as much as she knew - also temporarily distracted her. _Dang, they were good at this_. "So, I should be able to fix his mind. And Mr. Forkle hasn't been letting me, which was my excuse, but now he's _going_ to, in a few _days_ , and I'm worried about letting them all down and -"

"Alright Sophie. Shut up. Take a deep breath," Annabeth said. "You're _strong_ , Sophie. You can't possibly let them down _PERCY JACKSON ARE YOU SERIOUS -_ " And Annabeth blinked out of sight.

"He'd better be glad she loves him so much," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Otherwise I have a feeling she would have broken up with him. A while ago."

"As she was saying, you're a strong queen and you're going to be able to do this." Leia cracked a smile. "It's what you were made for."

Sophie had never, ever liked hearing being told she was made for something. But right now, it was strangely comforting.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "Really. I mean that."

Leia smiled a little. "Now I should probably go. I'm not sure how long my brother can be trusted with Grogu."

Leia and Hermione dissappeared, and Sophie woke up, rested and ready to be the "strong queen" Hermione, Annabeth and Leia thought she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy! Subscribe/bookmark for future updates, leave kudos and comments to make me feel good about myself, etc. I hope you liked it!


End file.
